memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Helen Magnus Conundrum/Chapter 1
The gate dials and the iris is activated in Stargate operations Harriman looks at the read out. General, there's a solar flare and the iris has activated Harriman says as he looks at General Carter. Sam looks at the readings as Will looks at her. What happened? Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him and explains. If the matter stream of a Stargate passes by a star when a solar flare is occurring, the matter being transmitted through the gate can be propelled either forward or backward in time, its happened before Sam says as she looks at Will. He looks at him. So Typhuss went either forward or backwards in time then? Will asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yes, we have no way of knowing if he is in the past or in the future Sam says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. Keep at it Sam we've got to find him Will says as he looks at her. She sighs and looks at Harriman. Keep at it, Chief Master Sergeant Harriman Sam says as she looks at Harriman. He nods at her. Then Kira walks into Stargate operations and looks at Sam. Where the hell is my husband Kira says as she looks at Sam. In 2399 Typhuss looks around the SGC as Helen walks with him. Something wrong? Helen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. This is the future isn't, the year is 2399 Typhuss says as he looks at Helen. She smiles at him. Yes it is Helen says as she looks at him. He's looking around. Typhuss you were declared killed in action when you failed to exit the Tok'ra Stargate on P3X-587 Helen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You have to send me back to my own time, I don't belong here you must see that Typhuss says as he looks at Helen. She looks at him. What's wrong, Helen, tell me Typhuss says as he looks at Helen. She looks at him. There's no way to send you back Helen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, I can't accept that, there has to be a way, I have a family and friends to get back to Typhuss says as he looks at Helen. She looks at him. I am going to find a way back with or without your help Typhuss says as he looks at Helen. She explains to him that it's impossible. Its impossible Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. She opens the door to guest quarters. Until we can find a safer way to send you back these will be your quarters, and if you want I can have a PADD sent to you so you can read up on what's happened since you were declared KIA Helen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No thank you, Temporal Prime Directive, I shouldn't know about the future and it could alter the timeline Typhuss says as he looks at Helen. She looks at him. And yet the future Admiral Janeway informed our Janeway of Tuvok's condition and Seven's death and Chakotay's death if she didn't take that transwarp hub home and SG-1 sending a transmission all the way from the past in Egypt about a ZPM that helped the SGC send a team of marines to reinforce Starbase Atlantis during a Wraith assault Helen says as she looks at him. Typhuss enters the quarters and the door closes behind him and he looks around the quarters. Meanwhile in 2392 at the SGC General Carter is working with Harriman on trying to find a way to get to Typhuss as Will is talking with Thea. He's been missing for over an hour so far the General hasn't been able to find a way to get to him but she's working on it how are things in Star City? Will asked as he looks at he screen. Thea sighs and gives him the rundown. Fine, great, no attacks on the city and its all quiet here, very peaceful if you know my meaning Thea says on the screen. He smiles. Yeah I know what you mean babe maybe the villains are taking a holiday or something how's Julia doing with your brother and Felicity? Will says as he looks at the screen. Thea smiles. She is fine, Oliver and Felicity are taking good care of her Thea says on the screen. Will smiles. That's good Will says as he looks at the screen. Then General Carter turns to him. We found something Sam says as she looks at Will. Well I better go honey see you when you I see you Will says as he looks at the screen. Thea nods and ends the hail on her end as Will walks over to General Carter. What do we have? Will asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. We found this time portal, 6 months ago, it allows people to travel back in time but we have never tested it before Sam says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. Is it safe? Will asked as he looks at her. Doctor Lee chimes in. Doctor Jackson and I have run simulations on that, he believes it is safe Doctor Lee says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Believes can't we just take the Valiant or Intrepid and sling shot our way into the future? Will says as he looks at them. Doctor Lee looks at him. It wouldn't work you would end up way, way past your exit point Doctor Lee says as he looks at him. Will looks at him. So its either we use a deadly portal that you say is "safe" or just let my uncle be trapped god knows where he is find another way to get to him Will says as he looks at him. Will leaves the lab in frustration as Sam follows and asked him if he's had any sleep. Hey, have you had any sleep? Sam says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. I've had a full, eight hours of sleep before Typhuss left and before I came down with the PADD to hand him Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Meanwhile in 2399 Typhuss is pacing about in the quarters looking around the room to see a PADD on the table and sees an article on it and is shocked by this then the doors opened and Helen has a tray of food. I hope you're hungry Helen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I am, but you didn't have to bring this to me, I could of gone to the mess hall to eat Typhuss says as he looks at Helen. She smiles. I thought you would want to eat alone seeing how you're dead in this time Helen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, no, that can't be true Typhuss says as he looks at Helen. She looks at him and explains what happened to him. Typhuss looks at Helen. Wait, don't tell me, I don't want to know, I shouldn't know too much about my future Typhuss says as he looks at Helen. She looks at him.